


Breakfast in Sussex

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Sherlock!Wizardverse Drabbles - General [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Children, Fluff, M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From time to time, John and Sherlock's four children stop by for breakfast. This is one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Sussex

 ”Sherlock!”

“Not now John. Thinking.”

 At the table, four bodies sat with two on either side, eating breakfast. Though they appeared to be engaged in their own little world, they were, in fact observing the two retired men milling about the small cottage.

 ”Sherlock, your bees book can live without you for one weekend! I need your help packing!”

 The raven haired man at the table smirked, and the smallest of the four snickered beside him.

 The only woman among them shook her head and sighed. The man at her elbow, nearly identical to her continued to read through the morning _Quibbler_.

 ”Hmm…” he said thoughfully. “There seems to be another string of poisonous potions making the rounds in Godric’s Hollow. That’s the fifth time in the last two months.”

 ”Boring,” said the raven headed man. “Besides, I only work muggle cases.” He sipped his coffee. “They’re much more creative with their crimes, and far less tedius.”

 The woman looked to the smallest among them and tried to get a different subject started. “I read the latest post. Did the culprit really use a coin to kill her husband?”

 The youngest nodded. “Yes. See, she used a standard United States penny to cover the opening at the end of the pipe. It was affixed to the copper using a simple rubber adhesive which she had colored, using copper shavings, to blend in with the surrounding-“

 ”Oy!” John shouted as he passed through the diningroom. “How many times do I have to tell you! Don’t talk about work at the table, you know how it distracts your father.”

 As one, the four groaned. “Sorry dad,” they said in unison as he left the room.

 Seconds later, the other old man slipped in and wormed his way between the twins. “What’s this about poisonous potions and deadly pennies?” he asked, ashen eyes alight at the prospect of learning about his children’s latest cases.

 ”SHERLOCK!” John’s voice roared through the cottage. “WE ARE _**NOT**_ TAKING THE SEVERED HEADS TO MOLLY’S!”


End file.
